Tom i Jerry
Stany Zjednoczone |Oryginalny język =angielski |Główne role = |Liczba odcinków = 161 + 2 specjalne |Liczba serii =3 |Nagrody = 7 Oscarów |Produkcja = Fred Quimby William Hanna Joseph Barbera William L. Snyder Chuck Jones i inni |Reżyseria = William Hanna Joseph Barbera Gene Deitch Chuck Jones i inni |Scenariusz = |Muzyka = |Czas trwania odcinka =7-8 min. |Stacja telewizyjna =Cartoon Network Boomerang Canal+ |Kraj oryginalnej emisji = Stany Zjednoczone |Lata emisji = 1998-2014 Cartoon Network 2005-2015 Boomerang |Data premiery = 10 lutego 1940 |Status =zakończony |Od lat=7 }} Tom i Jerry (ang. Tom & Jerry) – amerykański animowany serial stworzony przez Williama Hanna i Josepha Barbera opowiadający o konflikcie kota imieniem Tom i myszy imieniem Jerry. Większość odcinków przedstawia próby schwytania Jerry'ego przez Toma. Bohaterowie Główni * Tom – szaroniebieski, zarozumiały kot. Wszelkimi sposobami chce złapać Jerry'ego. Mimo że stara się ze wszystkich sił, rzadko mu się to udaje (i jedynie na krótki czas). Zawsze, gdy próbuje go złapać, wpada w problemy, lecz w ogóle się tym nie przejmuje. Czasami jednoczy siły z Jerrym, gdy im obu grozi niebezpieczeństwo. Czasami również – w wyniku wyrzutów sumienia – stara się go wyciągnąć z kłopotów. Z wyjątkiem ciągłych gonitw za Jerrym lubi spać, jeść i podrywać ładne kotki. * Jerry – mysz, która życie spędza ucieczką przed Tomem. Prawie zawsze udaje mu się uciec do dziury. Za każdym razem robi Tomowi na złość. W ogóle jednak nie przydarza mu się nic złego. Gdy akcja bajki rozgrywa się w Paryżu, Jerry staje się kapitanem "Myszkieterów". Poboczni * Spike – pies, często skonfliktowany z Tomem. Na początku mieszkał w domu, jednak został wyrzucony w odcinku "Kłopoty z psem" za zrobienie bałaganu. W niektórych odcinkach pomaga Jerry'emu. Jest największym wrogiem Toma, który woli go omijać szerokim łukiem, zaś, gdy Spike jest bezbronny, Tom lubi się nad nim znęcać. * Tyke – szczeniak, syn Spike'a. Silnie związany emocjonalnie z ojcem, który często rusza mu na ratunek. * Mamcia Dwa Buty (era Williama Hanny i Josepha Barbery 1940–1952 rok) – stara, otyła gosposia, przez którą Tom często zostaje wyrzucony z domu za wyrządzanie w nim szkód. Prawie w ogóle nie widać jej twarzy. Prawdopodobnie jest Murzynką. * Butch – czarny kot. W większości odcinków jest rywalem Toma, ale w niektórych przyjacielem. Często rywalizuje z nim o względy białej kotki Toodles i wtedy wygrywa. W większości odcinków jest bezpańskim kotem. * Toodles – biała kotka, w której podkochują się Tom i Butch. * Nibbles (później znany jako Tuffy, ale w Polsce dzięki kasecie VHS "Tom i Jerry - Najsłynniejsze potyczki", bo w odcinku "Mała sierotka" okazało się, że wg dubbingu nazywa się "Kąseczek") – szara mysia sierota płci męskiej, którą przygarnął Jerry. Nosi pieluchę i jest ciągle głodny. * Kwaczek – kaczorek, najczęstsza, obok Jerry'ego, ofiara Toma, którą Tom chce zjeść. W większości odcinków przyjaźni się z Jerrym. * Joan i George (era Williama Hanny i Josepha Barbery 1954–1958 rok) – właściciele Toma. Są dobrym małżeństwem. * Dziecko – syn Joan i George'a. Bardzo lubi uciekać, gdy opiekunka rozmawia przez telefon. * Jeannie – opiekunka do dzieci. Najczęściej się opiekuje synem Joan i George'a. Zawsze w czasie opieki rozmawia przez telefon i przeważnie nie zauważa braku dziecka. * Pan Toma (era Gene Deitcha 1960–1962 rok) – gruby, łysy właściciel Toma. Choleryk, często krzywdzi Toma. Historia * Era Hanny i Barbery (1940–1958) Produkcja pochodzi z wytwórni Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer i została wymyślona przez dwóch twórców: William Hanna i Joseph Barbera. Po odrzuceniu pomysłu na film o psie i lisie stworzyli postacie kota i myszy. Pierwszy odcinek nosił tytuł Eksmisja i miał premierę 10 lutego 1940 r. Tom miał mieć na imię Jasper i miał być wyliniały, a z kolei Jerry miał nosić imię Jinx, miał być chudszy i nie tak sympatyczny jak potem. Krótkometrażowe filmy zostały docenione przez Akademię Filmową. W roku 1958 twórcy rozwiązali umowę z MGM. * Era Gene Deitch (1960–1962) W roku 1960 MGM podjął decyzję o nakręceniu nowych odcinków Toma i Jerry'ego. Tym razem reżyserem animacji był Gene Deitch, a producentem William L. Snyder. Animacja i muzyka była podobna do niektórych seriali animowanych z krajów byłego Bloku Wschodniego. Doszła też nowa postać, czyli Pan Toma. Przez dwa lata nakręcono 13 nowych filmów z bohaterami. * Era Chucka Jonesa (1963–1967) Po wygaśnięciu kontraktu wytwórnia zwróciła się do amerykańskiego reżysera Chucka Jonesa, który pracował w Warner Bros. Był znany z takich kreskówek jak np. Struś Pędziwiatr i umieszczanego weń czarnego humoru. Jones posiadał też własne studio animacji, Sib Tower 12 Productions, ze swoim partnerem Lesem Goldmanem. Razem zrobili 34 odcinki, które nie cieszyły się taką popularnością jak produkcje Hanny i Barbery. * Odcinek specjalny (2005) Ostatni zrealizowany odcinek kreskówki został wyreżyserowany głównie przez jednego z dawnych twórców – Josepha Barberę. Grafika była typowa dla współczesnych seriali animowanych. Warto dodać, że była to ostatnia produkcja tego twórcy. Premiery w Polsce Lektor TVP: * TVP1 - 12 maja 1992 r. * TV Lublin - 1996 r. Dubbing: * Canal+ - kwiecień 1995 r. (w ramach programu Diabelski Młyn) * TVP2 - marzec 1998 r. (w ramach programu Hanna Barbera Polska) * Cartoon Network - 2 września 1998 r. * Boomerang - 5 czerwca 2005 r. * TV Puls - 12 maja 2010 r. Spis odcinków Oscary Kreskówki, które otrzymały Oscary: * Gry wojenne (1943) * Mysie kłopoty (1944) * Proszę o ciszę (1945) * Koncert na cztery łapki (1946) * Mała sierotka (1948) * Dwaj myszkieterzy (1951) * Johann Mouse (1952) Seriale animowane * Tom i Jerry (ang. Tom and Jerry, 1965-1972, kompilacja klasycznych kreskówek Hanny i Barbery), * Tom i Jerry (ang. The Tom and Jerry Show, 1975-1977), * Nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego (ang. The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show, 1979-1982), * Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego (ang. Tom & Jerry Kids Show, 1990-1994), * Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego (ang. Tom & Jerry Tales, 2006-2008) * Tom i Jerry Show (2014) Filmy pełnometrażowe * Tom i Jerry: Wielka ucieczka (ang. Tom & Jerry: The Movie, 1992) - polska premiera: 1993 (kino, stary dubbing), 28 czerwca 2002 (DVD, nowy dubbing) * Tom i Jerry: Magiczny pierścień (ang. Tom & Jerry: The Magic Ring, 2002) - polska premiera: 10 maja 2002, * Tom i Jerry: Misja na Marsa (ang. Tom and Jerry Blast Off to Mars, 2005) - polska premiera: 13 maja 2005, * Tom i Jerry: Szybcy i Kudłaci (ang. Tom and Jerry: Fast and Furry, 2005) - polska premiera: 14 listopada 2005, * Tom i Jerry: Piraci i Kudłaci (ang. Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers, 2006) - polska premiera: 6 listopada 2006, * Tom i Jerry: Dziadek do orzechów (ang. Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale, 2007) - polska premiera: 16 listopada 2007, * Tom i Jerry i Sherlock Holmes (ang. Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes, 2010) - polska premiera: 27 sierpnia 2010, * Tom i Jerry: Czarnoksiężnik z krainy Oz (ang. Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz, 2011) - polska premiera: 16 września 2011, * Tom i Jerry: Robin Hood i jego Księżna Mysz (ang. Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and his Merry Mouse, 2012) - polska premiera: 5 października 2012. * Tom i Jerry i magiczna fasola (ang. Tom and Jerry’s Giant Adventure, 2013) - polska premiera: 8 listopada 2013. Wydania VHS i DVD w Polsce * Tom i Jerry, cz. 1: Wiele hałasu o mysz (1998) * Tom i Jerry, cz. 2: Kocie smutki (1998) * Tom i Jerry: Szalone myszki * Tom i Jerry: Zabawa na całego * Tom i Jerry: Zaginiona mysz!! (1999) * Tom i Jerry: Kocie zaloty (1999) * Tom i Jerry: Najsłynniejsze potyczki (premiera 23 lutego 2001) * Kolekcja Tom i Jerry: Szalone kreskówki/Najzabawniejsze przygody - 12 płyt DVD zawierających kompletną serię kreskówek z Tomem i Jerrym (1940-1967) - premiera DVD: 14 maja 2004 r. (cz. 1-4), 3 listopada 2004 r. (cz. 5-8) * Tom i Jerry: Halloween (premiera 22 listopada 2004) * Tom i Jerry: Świąteczne przygody (premiera 22 listopada 2004) * Tom i Jerry: Kolekcja (2011) * Tom i Jerry: Kocie zaloty (2012) * Tom i Jerry: Brzydkie kaczątko (2012) * Tom i Jerry: Słodki i słodszy (2012) * Tom i Jerry: Psoty na koty (2012) * Tom i Jerry: Dookoła świata (2012) * Tom i Jerry: Cukierek albo psikus (2012) * Tom i Jerry: Psikusy na śniegu (2012) * Tom i Jerry: Pierwsze potyczki (2012) Ciekawostki * Cykl "Tom i Jerry" zajął 66. miejsce na portalu IGN. Galeria Tom i jerry.jpg Tom-and-jerry.jpg Tom & Jerry maxresdefault.jpg Zobacz też * Tom i Jerry Show Kategoria:Seriale Kategoria:Seriale animowane Kategoria:Produkcje Hanny-Barbery Kategoria:Tom i Jerry